Sentinel Knight
The Sentinel Knight is a very powerful mystical warrior from ancient times and the guardian of the Corona Aurora. Biography After Flurious and Moltor tried to steal the Corona Aurora and were subsequently cursed, the Sentinel Knight hid the crown and its five jewels throughout the planet Earth. His spirit returned after a few hundred years to urge that Andrew and his team of Rangers protect the crown from impending forces. He once battled and imprisoned Thrax, the son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. When Thrax disabled the Overdrive Rangers' powers, Sentinel Knight summoned five veteran Rangers and repowered them so they could temporarily take the current Rangers' place. After Mack retrieved the sword Excelsior, he gave it to Sentinel Knight so that no one could use it to harm him. Excelsior restored Sentinel Knight, and fused with him, granting Sentinel Knight a new physical form. After being restored to a new physical form, he swiftly destroyed Thrax. He has since been capable of transforming into the powerful Sentinel Sword weapon. Thanks to modifications by Rose, Sentinel Knight was able to merge with Mack to become the Red Sentinel Ranger. When the Corona Aurora was successfully retrieved, the Sentinel Knight took his original form, but is still able to combine with Excelsior. Using the completed Corona Aurora, the Sentinel Knight restored Mack to life and even made him human after he was seriously damaged, the Sentinel Knight recognising that Mack had a true heart even if he was 'only' a machine. The Sentinel Knight was not shown to have fought in the final battle between the Legendary Rangers and the Armada. Sentinel Knight - "Super" Form= Excelsior changed Sentinel Knight's corporeal form by merging itself unto him, creating armor and giving him a Ranger status. By combining with Excelsior, Sentinel Knight becomes extremely powerful. In his Super Mode, he can grow to the size of Zord, in order to fight giant size monsters. However, while he was stuck in his form, he also had gained weaknesses which limited his powers. He lost ability to teleport himself and was often stuck into Excelsior's form when defeated. - Excelsior= Excelsior is a legendary sword of great power, and the only weapon capable of destroying Sentinel Knight. Sentinel Knight in Original Form uses Excelsior as his personal weapon despite this knowledge, when he's in his normal form. The sword became imbued with the Sentinel Knight's spirit and persona. Sentinel Knight now uses Excelsior as a Morpher to fuse himself with it, thus tremendously enhancing his powers. - Red Sentinel Ranger= The Red Sentinel Ranger is the merged form of the Red Overdrive Ranger and the Sentinel Knight. }} Sentinel Knight Transformation This is the Sentinel Knight transforming from his sword mode also known as The Sentinel Sword. Powers and abilities. *'Super Strength'-As the secondary mentor to the Overdrive Rangers, he is incredibly strong. When turned evil in the episode "Ronny on Empty ", when turned evil, he easily overpowered the Flashpoint Megazord with his bare hands. *'Durability'-There are very things shown that can legitimately defeat the Sentinal Knight. The only known things able to defeat him were the Sword Excelssior (and even then it wasn't used against him) and Agrios 'mouth laser which crippled him and forced him back to sword mode. Even then, he was able to be repaired by the end of the two parter. *'Hand to Hand Combat'-Sentinel Knight is an extremely capable fighter, to the point of being able to match Crazar in hand to axe combat during the episode "Red Ranger Unplugged ." *'Size Charge'-The Sentinel Knight can change his size at will. However, this usually just manifested in him transforming into knight mode and then just being giant as opposed to a process like Ninjor . *'Chest Blast'-When fighting Crazar, he unleashed a massive green energy blast from the green gem on his chest. This didn;t hit Crazar as she deflected it with her axe but it was able to take down Mack and Tyzonn immediately. *'Power Kick'-Sentinel Knight's strongest attack and finisher. The Knight would charge up his legs with golden energy, leap up, seemingly stop time as he just seemed to hover there, and then perform a triple energy kick to finish the monster. When used by itself in the episode "Once A Ranger -part II", it destroyed Thrax . When used alongside the Flashpoint Megazord; Crane Formation in the episode "Nothing to Lose ", t was able to destroy Magmador . *'Sentinel Knight Transformation'-The Sentinel Knight can transform from the Sword Excelsior into his true form at will. **'Sword Transformation'-Presumed that he can do this like he can transform into his true form. There were only two times we were ever shown this revertion due to defeat. The first was when Crazar was about to finish him with a slash of her axe but returned to Mack and the other was when Agrios defeated him and forced him back into this form. When used to form the Red Sentinal Ranger, he was always teleported to Mack in sword mode so did not transform. ***'Flight'-When in sword form, the Sentinel Knight was able to always fly some distance to escape. *'Batalizer Morpher Bestowment'-Every time Mack used his Red Sentinal Ranger form, he pressed a Morpher that the transformation gave him. Arsenal. *'Fists'-The Sentinel Knight lacks any weapons of any kind but has fists that are skilled enough to match Crazar in close quarter combat. Ranger Key The 'Sentinel Knight Ranger Key '''is Sentinel Knight's personal Ranger Key. This key was used by the Mega Rangers in the Super Mega Cannon on one occasion. * Used in the Super Mega Cannon against Redker. Notes *While he does have a Sentai counterpart, his original "spirit" form was not in ''Boukenger. *The Sentinel Knight plays a similar role to Ninjor from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 3. *Nic Sampson, who voiced the Sentinel Knight, also played Charlie Thorn in Power Rangers Mystic Force. *In a somewhat coincidence, back in Mystic Force, Chip was eager to be trained by Daggeron to become a knight. But the fact that his actor Nic Sampson voiced the Sentinel Knight is completely unrelated to this. *Since he has a Ranger key and is in a poster of Gold Rangers as of Ninja Steel, he is an official Power Ranger. *Being active when the Earth's continents were one giant continent, the Sentinel Knight is one of the oldest known characters in the Power Rangers universe, as Pangaea was known to have began to break apart around 175 million years ago, after having formed around 335 million years ago. As his enemies Moltor and Flurious were sealed from then until the present day, even they are not known to be so long-lived, and as the meteor impact that began the extinction of the dinosaurs was 66 million years ago, even the Dino Charge villains' earliest known activities fall very far short. Appearances See Also Category:PR Allies Category:Operation Overdrive Category:Ranger-like allies Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Non-human PR Rangers Category:Overdrive Rangers Category:Power Rangers not in Legendary Battle Category:PR Rangers without Morphers Category:PR Rangers turned Giant